Jungle Patrol
Information The "Jungle Patrol" is a Patrol made by Ryder's cousin Carlos. Carlos got tired of having to be saved all the time so he made his own Patrol and named it "The Jungle Patrol." With Tracker as Carlos's first member the duo find pups perfect for the job. Soon the Jungle has its own Patrol! Rules Feel free to ask for your characters to join! This page belongs to CrazyNeonWolfx and you need to ask permission to use the characters and edit the page. If you want one of your pups to join the Patrol please ask and give me information about them. I will add Honorary Members,don't ask to make your pup one. Members * Carlos * Tracker * Jaguar~Jaguar is a Red furred Schnauzer,with and Australian Accent. Jaguar has lime green eyes with blue shading. Jaguar's collar is green,and his tag is of an outline of a jaguar roaring. Jaguar is the Animal Jungle Pup. *Asha~Asha is a Golden Doodle,with Baby blue eyes. Asha's collar is blood red,and her tag is a dinosaur bone. Asha is the Acrheoligitst Jungle Pup. *Moose~Moose is a Chocolate Lab-Border Collie Mix,with Golden eyes. Moose's collar is red orange,and his tag is of a dragonfly on a leaf. Moose is the Plant~Bug Jungle Pup. *Luccy~Luccy is a Portuguese Water Dog,with blue eyes. Luccy has a red collar,and her tag is a shot. Luccy is the Nurse Jungle Pup. *Celia~Celia is an American Eskimo dog and Corgi mix breed. She is completely snow white, despite a fawn patch on her tail, and over her right eye, the right half of her fringe and right ear. She had pointy ears, a fluffy coat, a fringe and a short tail. Her eyes are lavender, matching her collar, her tag is a kapok tree on fire. Celia is the Firefighter jungle pup. Personality Jaguar~Jaguar is a can do pup,and hates being in trouble. He wants to solve his own problems and enjoys a little bragging from time to time. Jaguar can tussle with any animal and pup for that matter. Jaguar loves his job and will do anything to complete a mission even if it is dangerous to himself. Jaguar is a brave and courageous but isn't the most intelligent pup on the team. What Jaguar lacks in intelligence he makes up for it in strength. Jaguar is quite strong and can prove it all the time. Jaguar's can-do-attitude and happy nature make it easy for him to make friends and meet new people. Asha~Asha is a happy perky pup and loves to make other people happy as well. Asha enjoys hanging with her pals and loves to play games. Asha is very energetic and usually can out go any pup. Asha is very smart and used to be considered a nerd,but Asha covered her brains up with a goofy attitude so people and pups wouldn't think she was a brainy nerd. Asha is very protective of her friends and tends to worry to much about things that might not even happen. Along with being a worrier Asha is very noise and can't seem to help wanting to now everything about everyone. Asha's nosiness can get her in trouble but her puppy dog eyes usually fill the bill. When Asha's around no one is sad. Moose~To be written by Cristletheminningpup. Luccy~ Luucy, at first, was pathetic, frightened, and prissy about being in the jungle. The surrounding was so different from NYC, and she was used to being in a bustling city, not a sticky, humid jungle. She spent most of her time in her very large pup house, complaining and being bored. Finally, when Jaguar got her out, he guided her through the jungle with a little tune. This changed her view forever. She became a new pup entirely. She had a new thoughtful outlook, and became kind and caring of all the creatures in the vast jungle.Her heart became open as she healed more and more animals, and now she is the kind, sweet, cheerful dog she is today. She is often out on expeditions for sick our injured animals with Jaguar (Who always finds trouble to get into), WIP Celia~ Celia is a very quiet and shy pup. She likes to keep to herself, mostly on speaking if spoken to. She is very understanding, and believes in giving pups and people many new chances. She gets embarrassed very easily, not liking to be the center of attention. She doesn't do good with stress or any kind of pressure, often buckling under it. She is frightened very easily, being scared of the smallest things, like ants. She is very much a dreamer, and will just wander off, without meaning to, causing her to get lost. Her sense of direction isn't good at all, so when she gets lost, it will take her quite a while to find her way back. She cries very easily, but hates it if anyone sees her upset. Bio Jaguar~Jaguar was a guard dog in Australia. He protected the people from lions,hyenas,hippos,etc. Jaguar was amazing at his job and always got it done with flying colors. He was the best in the business and could outwit and beat any animal he came face to face with. When Jaguar grew older her got tried of his job,he wanted adventure and a challenge. So Jaguar left,he trained an apprentice before hand so the village would be safe with him gone. Soon Jaguar arrived in Adventure Bay,but the jobs the Paw Patrol did weren't near dangerous for the daring pup. Jaguar got bored quickly and to stay entertained he hung out with Francois. One day Jaguar was playing fetch with himself when his ball rolled into the Paw Patroller. Jaguar chased after it,but couldn't find it among the luggage. Jaguar was about to give up and leave but the door shut on the pup so he road along. When they arrived at the jungle Jaguar was going to make a break for it but couldn't help himself and followed the Paw Patrol as they headed to the Monkey Temple. Jaguar waited almost the whole day before the Paw Patrol left again,but Jaguar did not join them. He stayed and observed Carlos and Tracker,when he heard them talking about making a Jungle Patrol Jaguar couldn't resist and reveled himself to the duo. When Jaguar told them his story,Carlos asked him if he would like to join the Jungle Patrol,and Jaguar said "Yes!" Now Jaguar lives with Carlos and is the Animal Jungle Pup. Asha~Asha was born in Barkinburg,but left that life style behind as soon as she could. Asha grew very found of Adventure Bay and usually could be found hanging with Zuma in the water. Although Asha loved the water,she loved being dirty in the mud,clay,dirt,etc. Asha loves the beach and is usually digging in the sand or surfing in the water. When Zuma invites Asha to go on a trip to the jungle Asha excepts happily and joins the Paw Patrol on their trip. When Asha arrived and meet Carlos she instantly wanted to help him work on uncovering the rare artifact Carlos had found. They quickly uncovered it and Asha was so excited that she decided to stay with Carlos and help him uncover more artifacts. Carlos accepted and told her that he had some friends he wanted her to meet. Asha was thrilled when she met Tracker and Jaguar and was soon asked to join the Jungle Patrol. Asha accepts,but she worries a lot about Jaguar due to having a crush on the Red furred Schnauzer. Now Asha works her hardest to pull her own wait as the teams Jungle Archeologists Pup. Luccy~To be written by Icetiger101 Moose~To be written by Cristletheminningpup. Celia~To be written by TheArcticDove Vehicles and Pup Packs Jaguar's~ ''' Jaguar's jeep is leopard print with green accent colors. The back of his jeep has black railing and has 5 cages in the back. Jaguar's Suit and Pup Pack are a tan Camo print suit. Jaguars's collar is green with a leopard roaring on his crest. '''Pup Pack Tools~ * Cables * Animal Food * Claw Arm * Animal Dex * Trackers Catchphrases~ * "If there is an animal in trouble, I'll be there on the double!" *"I'm ready to rumble and tumble, with this Jungle!" *"If the Jungle is rough I'm your pup!" Asha's~ Asha's has a russet colored jeep with black accent colors. The back of her jeep contains old boxes and it has a wrench in the back to haul heavier loads. Asha's suit is maroon camo print suit. Her collar is blood red and the crest is a dinosaur bone. Pup Pack Tools~ * Cables * Brush * Pick * Shovel * Cones * Claw Arm Catchphrases~ * WIP Luccy's~ To be written by Icetiger101. Moose's To be written by Cristletheminningpup. Celia's To be written by TheArcticDov Crushes- Note to the members that don't have crushes suggestions are open! Asha-Asha as a huge crush on Jaguar and often try's to show it to the Schnauzer. Jaguar- Moose- Luccy- Luucy likes Moose, and thinks his fascination with nature is funny and often giggles around the big dog. Celia-Like Asha, Celia has a huge crush on Jaguar. However, unlike Asha, she prefers to remain quiet about it, and will get easily flustered when around the Schnauzer. WIP Gallery celia.jpg|Celia 692489E1-FFDC-4635-8CB8-4AE1BD5ED095.png|Celia's badge, by Neon! Category:Mayverse Category:Mayverse character Category:Colfea's Chara